batman60stvfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman '66
250px|right Batman '66 is a DC Comics' comic book series running from 2013 to 2016. It continued the TV adventures of Batman and Robin. The series was published in both print and digital versions. The standard run totaled 30 print editions and 73 digital editions; both versions printed the same material. In addition, four crossover miniseries and one "Lost Episode" Special were published. The series and miniseries introduced several villains that did not appear on the show, mainly those who either weren't converted over from the comics or those that didn't exist when the series was on the air, such as Bane and Two-Face. Main Series The main monthly series ran for 73 digital editions and 30 print editions. The print editions were compilations of the multi-part digital stories. The digital stories were released weekly from July 2013 to November 2013, then bimonthly from December 2013 to September 2015. The print editions were released monthly from September 2013 to February 2016. The stories have also been reprinted into five compilation collections, which have been released in hardcover, trade paperback and digital editions. The fourth volume also included a reprint of the "Lost Episode" Special. Digital Issues Print Issues NOTE: The first 12 Print Issues reprinted three of the Digital Issues. The remaining 18 only reprinted 2 Digital Issues each. Only 72 of the 73 Digital Issues were reprinted in the monthly Print Issue run. Digital Issue #46, titled "The Short Halloween", was only reprinted in Volume 5 of the compiled volumes. Compilations NOTE: The compilation volumes were printed first in Hardcover editions, then later in "Trade Paperback" Softcover editions. Both release dates are noted below. ''Batman '66: The Lost Episode'' This 2015 one-shot Special issue was based on an unused episode treatment by renowned science fiction author Harlan Ellison. The story, titled The Two-Way Crimes Of Two-Face, would have introduced Two-Face into the TV villain lineup, but the series was cancelled before the script could be fleshed out. The published volume adapts the story in comic form by writer Len Wein and artist José Luis Garcia-Lopez. The book also includes Ellison's original prose story outline and the complete, original pencils by Garcia-Lopez. The original digital edition was released on Nov 19, 2014, with the print edition being published in January 2015. It is also reprinted in its' entirety in Volume 4 of the Compiled volumes. ''Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet'' In conjunction with Dynamite Entertainment, DC published a miniseries sequel to the crossover TV episodes A Piece of the Action and Batman's Satisfaction. The story was co-written by Ralph Garman and Kevin Smith. Interior art was done by Ty Templeton and Jon Bogdanove, and the main release covers were done by Alex Ross. The miniseries was published in twelve bi-weekly digital issues (released from May 21 to October 22, 2014) and six monthly print issues (from August 2014 to January 2015). The exact release dates for the Digital and Print Issues are listed below. The compiled Hardcover Volume was released on March 24, 2015, and the "Trade Paperback" Softcover version on December 1, 2015. The story once again unites the Dynamic Duo with The Green Hornet and Kato against a now-deformed-and-self-promoted General Gumm, who is now teamed up with The Joker. NOTE: The reason for Gumm's physical deformity in the story is due to the fact that DC Comics could not secure the rights to actor Roger C. Carmel's likeness. Digital & Print Issues NOTE: Each pair of Digital Issues was half of a two-part story reprinted in the related Print Issue. Digital Release Dates are listed for the first and second Digital Issues, respectively. ''Batman '66 Meets The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Inspired by the success of the Green Hornet miniseries, DC Comics published another crossover miniseries involving characters and scenarios from the TV series ''The Man From U.N.C.L.E.. The series was written by Jeff Parker, and featured interior art by David Hine and standard covers by Mike Aldred. As with the Green Hornet miniseries, this story was published in twelve biweekly digital issues (released from November 23, 2015 to April 27, 2016) and six monthly print issues (released from December 2015 to May 2016). Exact release dates for each Digital & Print issue are listed below. The compiled Hardcover Volume was released on September 13, 2016, and the Softcover "Trade Paperback" version is due out on April 25, 2017. In this story, given the overall title The Batman Affair, the Terrific Trio of Batman, Robin & Batgirl are teamed up with U.N.C.L.E. agents Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin to thwart the machinations of the evil organization of T.H.R.U.S.H.--now with a mysterious new leader—who are planning to indoctrinate many of Gotham's worst arch-criminals into their membership. Could the new leader BE one of Batman's enemies? And can the combined forces of Gotham's Guardians and the men from U.N.C.L.E. stop Batman's Rogues Gallery and T.H.R.U.S.H. from dominating the world? Digital & Print Issues NOTE: Each Digital Issue was titled as a "chapter" in the overall "Batman Affair" story. Said chapter numbers matched the Digital Issue in which they were released. Each Print Issue, although it reprinted the two Digital Issues related to it, was given a "chapter" number equivalent to its' release number, and used either only one of the Digital Issue titles it reprinted as the issue's overall title, or (in the case of Issue # 3) a totally unique title. ''Batman '66 Meets Steed and Mrs. Peel'' A third crossover was published by DC Comics starting in June 2016, this time in conjunction with Boom! Studios, teaming Batman and Robin with the team of John Steed and Emma Peel from the TV series The Avengers. The series was written by Ian Edginton, with interior art by Matthew Dow Smith and covers by Michael Allred and Cat Staggs. As with the previous two crossovers, the series was published in twelve bi-weekly digital issues (released from June 8 to November 9) and six monthly print issues (released from July to December 2016). The exact release dates for the Digital and Print Issues are listed below. A hardcover compilation is due out on March 7, 2017, and a softcover "trade paperback" is presumed to be released later in the year. In this Trans-Atlantic tale, Steed and Peel arrive in Gotham City on the trail of the White Star Diamond, which has become the target of desire for the nefarious Catwoman. The "Avengers" team with the Dynamic Duo to save her from the newly-arrived robotic Cybernauts and retrieve the gem. The trail leads them back to London, where the quartet face off against Lord Ffogg, Mr. Freeze, the Cybernauts and their high-tech creator. Digital & Print Issues NOTE: Like the ''Man from U.N.C.L.E. miniseries, each Digital Issue was a "chapter" of the overall story, numbered to match the Issue's release number. The Print Issues reprinted both associated Digital Issues, keeping both titles for each chapter.'' ''Batman '66 Meets Wonder Woman '77'' NOTE: This section is about a comic miniseries that is still being published. Certain details listed below may change before the full run is released. Continuing the series of crossovers with the Caped Crusaders, DC Comics launched a fourth miniseries, this time teaming Batman and Robin with the TV version of Wonder Woman personified by Lynda Carter in the 1975-1979 ''Wonder Woman'' TV series. The comic series was co-written by Marc Andreyko and Jeff Parker, with interior art by David Hahn and Karl Kesel and covers by Alex Ross and Mike Allred. As with the three crossovers before it, this one will be published in twelve bi-weekly digital issues (released from November 23, 2016 to April 26, 2017) and in six monthly print issues (from January to June 2017). No word has been given on hardcover or softcover compilation releases as yet. The series spans over four decades of action, from the 1940s to the 1960s and the 1970s, pitting Wonder Woman and the Dynamic Duo against Catwoman and Ra's al Ghul. Category:Merchandise Category:Modern Merchandise Category:Comics